yusuke's dark secret
by narutonewbie
Summary: yusuke has a secret he's kept it such a long time but now maybe it's time to share before this dark secret kills himchapter 5 is up
1. Chapter 1

Yusuke sighed staring out blandly at the star filled night sky. His eyes filling with unwanted and unshed tears but he refused to cry he couldn't that would bring her back into the room.

He could feel the warm blood dripping down his chest and onto the seat below. His chest a black and blue mass of scars and new bruises. Cuts ranging from long to short littered over the top of the bruises and plain flesh. His arms were covered in painful burns and scratches and acid burns. His lower regions hurt and burned from the abuse they had just endured.

He sighed again leaning his unharmed face against the window to feel the cold glass against his skin. He could practically feel the wind whipping the trees around and he could hear the distant rumble of thunder from the coming storm.


	2. chapter 2

Part 2

Finally he moved languidly away from the window and slumped down onto his bed. Lying staring at the ceiling he let a few of the hot tears trickle down his face. This pain it wasn't anything new to him he'd endured pain like this for as long as he could remember.

Never speaking or showing any sign, it his darkest secret haunted him. His mother's hateful and cruel words echoing through his mind. This was why he had tried during the dark tournament and other times to end this pain. Each time he had forced himself to stop through the memory of his beloved friends. This time however it would be different this time he would succeed in his endeavor to end his sorry life. His friends had already cursed him and said they would be happier if he were dead. His beloved to gone so far as to cheat on him with a trusted friend he'd known since childhood.

They all of them were liars they who he had once loved and protected now scorned and deserted him. He could trust no one not with this not after what they had done to him. He could only do one thing and even now was preparing and urging himself to do it. He stood and pulled a pair of white socks onto his feet. Followed by his shoes then he rose and drew the bottle out of his pocket, the pills within cluttering loudly against the sides. He got up and got water from the bathroom and sat on his bed beside the suicide letter.


	3. Chapter 4

The Letter read:

Dear friends,

Goodbye to all of you in different ways so here goes my last words to each of you.

Kurama: I'll miss you. You really were a true and kind person in many ways and your friendship was very dear to my damaged heart.

Hiei: I never really understood you but you were still quite dear to me in ways I could never explain.

Kuwabara: how could you do this to me. I trusted you as a close friend and you betrayed my trust and loyalty.

Keiko: how were you able to do this to me. Ill never be able to forgive you. I thought you loved me and were the only person who truly understood me. I was terribly wrong in that way of thinking.

Goodbye my friends I will see you in the next world I hope.

Yusuke Urameshi


	4. Chapter 5

As Yusuke began taking the pills he was mysteriously swept back many years to the time when he was eight, a time he would never forget. It was a sunny Saturday morning in early July and Yusuke was sitting in the attic hiding from his mother and her friends who had been drinking heavily most of the morning. He curled up into a small ball as he heard his mother shout his name despite the fact that it was almost slurred beyond recognition. She repeated the call several times then began searching around upstairs to find him. He heard several voices now calling his name he crawled deeper into the corner at each call knowing instinctively that if they found him he would regret it. His mother came up to the attic and roughly grabbed Yusuke by the collar. "There you are you little brat she said yanking him to his feet. "It's rude not to come when you're called Yusuke and I won't tolerate rudeness" she added smiling menacingly down at him. She carried him downstairs and plopped him down in front of a tall dark haired man. The man's eyes were the coldest blue Yusuke had ever seen and his smile only partially hid his wicked nature. Yusuke backed away but the man grabbed him forcing him up into his lap and began fondling the boy. Yusuke turned desperately looking into his mother's eyes for help. She just smiled at the man and said "he's all yours Marius and you can do with him as you please just don't forget to bring me the cash tomorrow".

The man smiled evilly down at Yusuke and set off for home


End file.
